Not Born by Nature Nor by Fate
by Forever Inu Lover
Summary: Born as clones w/ powers. When they discover the truth about their birth, they run off 2gether to keep their mothers out of danger. Who’s after them, & does it have to do w/another of their kind? W/powers like their characteristics,Ex. mir can read mind


Born not by nature nor by fate

I have two fanfic accounts, I didn't want to have this fic on the same account and today, 10-29, and I don't have HW! Second time since high school started!!! Scary..

************

Don't own any iy's cast

************

There will be no presence of Kikyou or Sesshoumaru in this fic!

Please review!!!! Gracias, COM on, thank you!!!

(This will be very confusing!! Not the story but the writing style I used. (From ~~ to the next, it is part of the middle of the story that I put in front. So it is really the middle of the beginning, if you don't get that, tell me. This whole thing will show itself later on when it REALLY reaches the middle and iy's mom is explaining their birth to them. Review please)

Don't really need to read this top part!!

Chapter One: Our Secret

Things to know: (I use some jap words cause I couldn't think of anything else)

Tamikai Houshi: Miroku's mother

Asumi Higurashi: Kagome's mother

Tanjika Hiraikotsu: Sango's mother

Mikitsu Hanyou: Inuyasha's mother

~~~~~~

"We were young and deeply intrigued in our work. The five of us buried in our own experiment, that's all we ever did with each spare moment we had, but we loved it. We understood each other's perspective and way of thinking, and we became best friends before we knew it. Just the five of us, we knew from experience that you have to work to get what you want. So we did that. With the same dreams and hopes, we went through high school, to collage, and then it all started. Us five, graduating with the highest of awards that could be offered, a well known, and marvelous scientist for his work chose us. His name, well what we knew it was, was Dr. Onigumo.

We didn't know we were getting into, we were excited and proud, we packed our things and a helicopter came for us."

"Were is this getting?" "Inuyasha! Don't be rude." "That's right." The women speaking elbowed his head, no evidence to move it. "I only get it off you, mother." Inuyasha spat with an annoyed expression that played on his face.

"The island was magnificent, it was more then a paradise, but it didn't compare with the laboratory. Mostly white and pale colors, but it was beautiful. The designs, the carvings, but mostly, the forest of rich green, wild colors of flowers that was behind the lab. I couldn't believe how enormous it was, fitting half of the island as it is, and the other was mostly the forest. 

"Fast forward. Fast forward." Inuyasha chanted, banging his hands on the table lightly. 

The women began again after Miroku and Sango left severe red bumps on her son's head. 

"It was strange, he asked for a blood sample, for medical and health he explained. We had our own room, not far from each other of course. We became weary and suspicious of him after days pasted into weeks, and still we were not a sighed for anything. He always found an excused and said his experience took time and if they were to wait they would be reward of being just there. Like I've said, he was extremely well known, and it would help greatly for their record. So we staid, which was the worst thing I have ever decided in my life, but I don't regret it, because I have you Inuyasha." She smiled, and her eyes showed compassion and told more then words could itself. 

"See what a great mother I am." She said with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, her fist at Inuyasha's head. "Ow!"

"I could see were he got some of his attitude." Miroku whispered. Heads shook. 

"It was about a month when he finally gave us some order. We were given a child, you. Not one that we given birth too, or choose. I was given Inuyasha. Unfortunately."

"What do you mean unfortunately."

"Anyway, we were to take care of them as if our own, and we did. We fell in love and grew attach to you." She said happily, looking at the four kids in front of her, her friends/ their mother behind her. Also with a joyful smile that held truth. 

"Things started to happen after the first year." She said, now deeply serious in her tale of their childhood. "Mostly with Inuyasha." __Sweat drop__ "Why do you always pick on me mom!" She brushed his outburst off, used to it, and she's like that too. "Things would fall over, always around him, but it was never in his grasp. Miroku seemed to always know what was expected, and sat around Sango a lot." __LARGER sweat drop__ " Like he understood her. Like Miroku, Sango understood too, but in a different way, but we weren't very sure about that yet. But none of us understood Kagome. She was sweet, but shy and with drawn. But when she played with Inuyasha, she seemed to open up a little." 

__BLUSH__ 

Inuyasha and Kagome diverted their looks away from each other, their face painted crimson strawberry, seriously blushing, and the word 'dog' could be heard from Miroku, although low, and a 'woof, woof' that followed. Then a 'BAGGG!!'

"You said there was five of us¼ where is your other friend and her child?" Sango asked, seeing only four of them, one of them was missing, and so was her/his mother.

"That's¼ what we're here about, let Mikitsu finish first."

"Then we found out the despicable experiment that he played, and had set roles for us." She took Miroku's mother's hand for support, all the mothers remembering the painful conclusion that ended Onigumo's sick experiment. 

"We sneak out in the darkness of the night, we rumbled through his personal room, picking the lock, ***cough*** Tamikai (Miroku's mother)***cough***, we found the worst possible thing that could be done by a scientist. He made you.." 

~~~~~

"Is everyone here?!" Tamikai yelled, holding a bundle in her arms securely. The child squirmier at the extra heat that touched his skin, not only was the body heat from his mother was surrounding him, but also fire was too. 

Dr. Onigumo caught the five young women in his private room with his files scattered about in un-orderly fashion. He was dying, and he knew all to well. With years of exposure to chemicals, his body was weakened, and had developed untreatable cancer, not even to suppress it. Years of devoting his life into science, wasted, and he wouldn't have that. An idea developed, clone. Not of him, but his mind, and he could even arrange the development of the clone. There was no technology that could make a perfect clone, but it didn't really have to be. Using the DNA collected from the five young intelligent graduates, he used some, little, of his own in each, and rearrange their ability to process their mind. It will allow then to gather, think, and work out efficiently.

He released the lunch pad of the self-destruct, leaving only minutes away from exploding. He needed those kids! With frustration in his face, he chased after the young women with their children, making sure their escape routes were block. 

"Five minutes till self-destruct and counting."

"Fitly whores! Hand them over!" The scientist commanded as he blocked them at a dead end. 

"FUCK YOU!!!" Mikitsu yelled, holding Inuyasha close to herself, her eyes burned just as the element that rushes around them. "Lay a FUCKEN finger on these kids and I'll kick you sorry ASS!!" "Came down," Tamikai patted her friends on the shoulder, also trying to hold her back with a sweat drop. "You know Inuyasha is made 90% of you right?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "You guys!" Asumi yelled, getting at least some of their attention, pointing to their main opponent.

"There isn't a way out," The mad scientist mocked, slightly pointing his chin towards the sizzling metal door. The temperature resulting in the scorching and smocking exit. He took as step closer to them, only a meter away from them. 

"AHHHH!!!" Before they knew what had happened, Onigumo held __(5th mother/ no name, sorry)__ in his grasp. The male child cried loudly with the man's rough clutches, his eyes squeezed securely, with his little chubby hands trying to push away from the man. With an almost most of balance of the child in his hands, Onigumo shoved the child's mother from his hold, her side bashing to the heated wall. Onigumo laugh as he heard the wails of the remaining four women, grieving for their lost friend. 

__

_One minute till self-destruct _

"We can't do anything for her¼ we have to leave her body behind." Tanjika held back her tears, urging her friends to find an escape route out. "That's the only exit!" Asumi yelled over the roaring flames of the fire and the thunderous booming of explosive follow close by. 

"What are we supposed to d-" With a crazed miracle that bestowed upon them, the doors ripped apart from is locks, slamming itself to the side wall. 

The four mothers turned their attention the squealing child, with fair silverish snow hair. His face looked tired, and his forehead burned, and was trying to catch fresh hair to his little nose. 

Could it be that?..

No one had time to think as they run outside, leaving the burning building behind them.

~~~~~~~~

"That was when we decided to leave our own ways." Asumi said, with somewhat of a pained smile. 

"I don't get it, why would you tell us of all times? Why not sooner?" Inuyasha asked, looking straight into his mother's violet eyes as his were. Trying to search for an answer. Everyone, mostly kagome, looked at him shockingly, for once during his whole time, he actually talking seriously. Like mother, like son.

"Because," Mikitsu said with a dead serious expression, also fear in her eyes. Kagome thought she saw something in her mind form as she gaze into the eye's of the teller. There was something there.. something important that happened a long time ago. "I believe that some one knows our secret..and is after you." The other mothers looked at her with surprise and horror, as their child looked confused with the meaning of all this. Why would someone want to kill them? 

What would their motive be? 

And who would know about them?

"He is the lost child of our friend. Named..Naku."

Please review if you like it, I wasn't sure if I should post this fic up, I still have my other 3 to work on. 

I have another pen name,

Inu Lover

Author of:

Feelings Inside

One can only keep a secret for so long

Anything School of Martial Arts

Please check these out as well if you want.


End file.
